thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Leela Kapoor
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ PC Leela Kapoor had been in the Metropolitan Police for seven years before coming to Sun Hill. She may have been spiky and defensive, but she was also warm with a wicked sense of humour. She served her probation at Barton Street, and prior to joining Sun Hill, saw a colleague assaulting a witness. Leela being Leela, at the forefront of justice and wanting to do the right thing, reported her peers. Life subsequently became rather difficult for her as she was seen as a grass, so she opted for a transfer to another nick. Leela was second generation British Hindu; at home she spoke Hindi but also had Punjabi and Urdu under her belt. Although Leela's home life was happy, she was exposed to the bigotry of society at an early age. Whilst she was fairly protected from racism by her family and circle of friends, her personal circumstances meant she experienced prejudice of a different kind, when her uncle, a high profile businessman, was accused of embezzlement. Leela's family had to fight a long, public, legal battle to clear her uncle's and the family's name. The Police's handling of the case, and some officer's ignorance when dealing with her family, all contributed to Leela's decision to become a police officer. Leela wasn't for wearing her ethnicity on her forehead - she just got on with it and celebrated the fact that she was different. One thing she couldn't stand, however, was being used as a token ethnic officer in the PC initiatives being pedalled by management. Leela was never one to take the easy option, out to prove she could do whatever she put her mind to. She was uncompromising and had a strong moral code, but could at times be quite guarded. If you were fortunate enough or cared enough to get to know the real Leela, you found a warm, caring, and sensitive woman. However, Leela was a tough nut to crack and she had a tendency to withdraw into herself if she felt vulnerable. For this, people perceived her to be difficult and cold, unless they were prepared to dig a little deeper. Leela left Sun Hill after receiving an offer to transfer to the Foreign Office. Little did she know that the position had been orchestrated by Sergeant Callum Stone, who had tired of Leela playing everything by the book in her position as station's Fed Rep, and wanted shot of her. Service Record * Prior to 2004: Reports colleague for assaulting a suspect * 2004: Transfers from Barton Street to Sun Hill * 2005: Assaulted by racist PCSO Colin Fairfax * 2006: Trainer methods questioned by DPS following nightclub incident * 2006: Becomes Fed Rep * 2007: Transfers to foreign office Family and Relationships Paresh '''Kapoor-Father Major Storylines * '''2005: Sun Hill Fire * 2006: Bombastic nightclub incident * 2006: allows prisoner to escape * 2007: Transfers to Foreign OfficeKapoor, LeelaKapoor, LeelaKapoor, LeelaKapoor, LeelaCategory:Sun Hill PersonnelCategory:Barton Street Personnel